


Practice

by robot_fucker



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Omegaverse, Orgy, PLEASE END ME, Porn With Plot, Voyeurism, i guess, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robot_fucker/pseuds/robot_fucker
Summary: "Ryuusei Blue,” Chiaki purred, beckoning for him to approach. Kanata obliged, stepping up to his side. “Do you mind giving me a hand with this?”





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna die

Midori was flat on the floor, covered in blankets as one hand feverishly stroked his cock and the other massaged the inside of his asshole. He whined with every touch, cheek pressed to a pillow. Cum pooled in a fold in his blanket fort, only serving to arouse him more with the scent of his own musk. It had been hours since his heat had started late in the afternoon when he returned from school, squirming in his seat during the last minutes of class as the confines of his pants grew more and more uncomfortable against his slowly hardening dick. The moment he arrived in his bedroom, door closed and locked, he shucked his pants away, but nothing seemed to satisfy the ache in his cock.

His hands finally fell limp as his wrists grew tired, rutting against the pillow below him as hard as he could. There was supposed to be unit rehearsal today- nothing important, just some tune ups- and while Midori almost always skipped anyways if he didn’t have to, but he had ran out of school so fast Tetora didn’t even have a chance to ask him about it. Midori swore, if any of them came over to ask what was wrong, he would die. Right then and there, and he’d never be able to face any of them again if they saw him like this.

The thought was kind of arousing, actually. Them watching him, pitiful, whining and sweating in bed as he begged to cum… the thought made his cock weep, sharply biting his lip as he returned both hands to his cock. He whined sharply as he felt himself about to cum, face pressed down against the pillow as his hips and back arched. And then, he heard a knock on his door. It was unlocked, he knew it was- he had entered the house so quickly that he had forgotten to lock the front door. No one really knew his address anyways except for the other members of his unit, and they were busy at rehearsal. Then again, it was probably over by now. He had kind of lost track of the time.

“Midori-kun?” Tetora called, Midori tensing up as he heard the door open. He didn’t want to stop now, not when he was so close to cumming. Midori let out a muffled groan, stroking his dick faster and biting the pillow below him as he heard Tetora call his name again. Then Shinobu yelled. Fuck, were they all here? No, at least one of them would run up the stairs and he wouldn’t have enough time to cum, and he’d die of embarrassment if they caught him like this. He hated being an Omega. With most of his bandmates being Alphas with a couple exceptions, (Kanata and Shinobu being Betas,) there was no way he could let them see him like this. They could probably already smell his scent- and that just made him even more horny.

He didn’t have any time to cover it up when Tetora slammed his door open. “Midori-kuuuuuuuun! Are you okay?” MIdori immediately stopped his movements, hips twitching as he struggled to make his movements as quiet as possible. He heard Chiaki faintly sniff the air, no doubt catching his scent positively wafting out from beneath the blankets. Midori couldn’t even pull the blankets off his head, or the cum in the folds of the blankets would fall out and they would definitely know what he was doing.

“I-I’m fine,” Midori stuttered, pulling the blankets a little closer around him, but he couldn’t start his next sentence before Shinobu grabbed the blankets, pulling them away from Midori’s head and exposing his naked, cum-smeared body that Midori desperately tried to cover with his arms, resisting the instinct to spread his legs so that the pressure in his body could finally be released. He could see the clear erections straining in the pants of the Alphas around him, excited just by the scent caused by his heat. He struggled not to fall into submission and leave his neck open for a bite, but didn’t succeed, whimpering as he laid back and bared his neck. 

The room was silent as he whined, covering his face with embarrassment as his dick stood, still hard and aching almost to a painful degree. But he wasn’t shameful enough to touch himself in front of his friends- until Chiaki scooped him up and tossed him on his bed, getting up to straddle him. Midori instinctively rutted up against the other’s clothed hips, gaze traveling over to Shinobu, standing behind Tetora and trying to discreetly cup the bulge in his pants, and Kanata, leaning against the doorway, openly jacking himself. He thought he couldn’t get any harder, but he let out an impromptu moan at the sight, covering his mouth.

Without any hesitation, Chiaki tugged his pants down, tossing them away as Midori arched his neck up towards the other. Chiaki’s dick was adorned with a drop of pearly liquid, dropping down onto Midori’s stomach. He was dying of embarrassment, but the arousal was unbearable, and if anyone was going to fuck him, he’d take Chiaki.

“Ryuusei Blue,” Chiaki purred, beckoning for him to approach. Kanata obliged, stepping up to his side. “Do you mind giving me a hand with this?” He laughed softly, the usual bubbly sound, and lifted Midori’s upper body a slight to allow his head to reach the same level as Kanata’s crotch. He could barely focus on giving a proper blowjob with the sound of lube on flesh in the background, and something cold and thick pressing into his ass. With a quick glance, he could see Tetora still standing stock-still, and Shinobu still desperately trying not to reveal his erection. They’d learn, he was sure. Chiaki lifted one of Midori’s legs for easier entrance, slamming into him with a grunt. Midori whined, hands locking onto Kanata’s hips to brace himself for the movements as he took the other’s COCK into his mouth, leaning into the hand that slipped into his hair.

He came within an instant, the frustration in this body too much for him to bear with the sudden relief provided to him. Still, he was hard, and knew that with his heat, he’d be doing this for a while. If they were willing to help him for that while, that is. Chiaki flipped him onto his stomach, pulling him up by the hips so he was on his knees, subsequently pulling him away from Kanata, who simply climbed on the bed and placed himself right back in front of Midori’s mouth. Shinobu and Tetora

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt even finish this youre welcome  
> im gonna write one for each unit


End file.
